galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenekindarl People
The Zenekindarl People appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. The Zenekindarl people (ゼネキンダール人 Zenekindāru Jin) are race of ancient aliens that appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Once a race that ruled Earth in an untold age, the Zenekindarl eventually died out by unknown means, leaving behind only their geoglyphs in the Andes and a Clone-Creating Device. Centuries later during the time of Dyna, it was found by Dr. Akizuki, an archeologist who specialized in geoglyphs. The professor returned home with inadvertently creating three clones of the ancient race, who held him and his wife and daughter as prisoners while they prepared their attempts to wipe out mankind. One day, a young boy stumbled across three Zenekindarl agents using some sort of pole spawning lightning. Across the planet two fighters were sent into action to investigate a strange cloud front, but they were shot down by the kaiju weapon Dexador before they could do anything. After some research, that pointed out ancient geoglyph that resembled the monster, they received a call from the same boy that spied upon the Zenekindarl people. Meanwhile, one of the members of Super GUTS, Kiriya, tried to find out the secret of Dexador's geoglyph and went to Dr. Akizuki's house. There he met the scientist and his family. After his failure to glean any relevant information, he followed a suspicion and snuck back into their house, finding the family locked in a room when they were being telepathically inflected with pain by the three Zenekindarl people with the Super GUTS member falling into their clutches. While he was trapped with the others, the real Akizuki told him that the Zenekindarl people were looking for a strange artifact used to summon monsters the other Glyph monsters such as Dexador, but needed to be fueled with their energy before they arrived. When Super GUTS was contacted about the situation the three Zenekindarl people managed to fully awaken Dexador. Once Super GUTS destroyed three clay cocoons of other kaiju weapons, the three Zenekindarl people had their energy reversed into them, but still had enough in them to summon Dexador for one last attack. However, during the attack against Ultraman Dyna, their power was draining quickly and thanks to Super GUTS the orb used to control Dexador was destroyed, also incapacitating the Zenekindarl people. The three Zenekindarl people disintegrated once Dexador was finished with the Solgent Ray. After a strange comet fall into Matsumoto City, various past enemies of Super GUTS and GUTS began on a roaming spree, scaring the citizens. Three Super GUTS officers on a patrol Kohda and Kariya witnessed a Digon walking towards them, though Nakajima see it as a Zenekindarl people instead. As each take out their GUTS Blaster and fired, the fish-like being phased through all of their attacks and vanished. Powers and Abilities * Dexador Summon: Using a bizarre electric orb, Zenekindarl people can summon Dexador to their will. * Mimicry: The Zenekindarl people can copy human DNA using it to mimic individuals. * Telepathy Beam: Zenekindarl people can use some sort of pain inducing telepathy using blue beams from the palms and/or a blue glow from the symbols on their heads. When this is used, the victim will have a blue ring around their head. This energy can be transmitted into Dexador to empower it. ** Monster Conjuration: Using a special device, they can project their psychic power, shaped using the geoglyphs, to create three monsters under their control, of which Dexador is one. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe